The Story Not Told
by TobyandSpencer
Summary: After AD is revealed, the girls are finally healing from the torture and mystery. Spencer and Toby are finally able to mend old wounds, how will their story end? (Spoby deserved the ending we all wanted, I will give it to you :) -Ellie)
1. Chapter 1: Toby (Intro)

It took me weeks to wrap my head around the idea. The truth. The real truth. I can't remove the image of two Spencer's standing in front of me, my head ticking with that gun in my hand. Even though it wasn't two Spencer's at all. One of them was the girl I constantly thought about, the one I called "goofball," the one I loved. The other was a twisted sadistic monster called Alex. The tears in their eyes, the desperate plea for my acceptance. I looked in the left girls' eyes first. Wide-eyed, scared, glassy. The second one's eyes were different- saddened, weakened, hopeless. I can't explain it, I just knew. From the second I met her eyes. I knew it was her. Spencer. Those doe eyes and her shaky cracking voice. It was like when you smell your favorite meal. Or when you hear your favorite song. Or when its the night time and it's cold and you feel the ever-sweet warmth from a fireplace. There was not doubt in my mind or in my heart. So when I asked them what was the favorite poem from the book Spencer gave me, and when I was relieved to hear Spencer's elegant and soft french escape her lips... it was like I fell in love all over again.  
The real monster was taken away that night. For Spencer though, there were still monsters that she couldn't see. Some days were harder than others. I was hoping today wouldn't be one of those days.


	2. Chapter 2: Toby: A Dance

We tried to make the best of everything when the wedding was over. I was happy for Aria and Ezra; they truly deserved their happy ending, we all did. I admit I was slightly jealous of the scenery; the flowers draping over every seat, the church bells, the white and rose colors. They all were signs that Ezra and Aria were secured and now were one, their bright smiles, tear-filled eyes, shaky hands. I felt like I was observing a film and somehow everyone was casted into it except for me. Despite this, I was more delighted then I had been in a long time. Finally, after seven years we all had closure. Emily and Alison finally found joy- their twins Lily and Grace, the engagement. Emily being my closest friend, she radiated with a pure happiness that she had longed for so long. Hanna and Caleb had overcome their stiffness which I had noticed at the get-together at the once Lost Woods Resort. And Spencer… we were…

I had shaken the thought away when the wedding was moved to the after-party. Crowds of well-dressed parents, grandparents, siblings, friends- all rushed out the church door to keep their gaze on the new Mr. and Mrs. Fitz. I waited for her to step out first. I watched the soft brown curls shift over her shoulder once she stood up, her creamy skin glowed under the sunlight the church let beam in through the top. I followed her outside the church, and she stopped and stood at the top of the steps to the right. She had a simple smile on her face as she watched the Fitz's' wave and climb into a white limo. "What a wedding, huh?" I exclaimed softly, nudging her with my arm. Spencer looked at me, let out a small laugh, and looked down with blushed cheeks. "Yeah, you could say that."

How is it after all these years, I still had nerves when I talked to her? **_You idiot, say something._**

"Are you ready for the after party?" I asked with a slightly embarrassed tone. With an unsteady hand, she pushed her hair behind her right ear, nodding. "As I'll ever be. Do you need a ride? I probably need to stop by the barn first, got to change out of this…" She hinted at her black dress.

"Sure, no rush."

She walked with me to her newly bought truck, the one identical to the one she had gave me years ago. It brought back a flood of memories. The truck had an invisible aura surrounding it that made me feel weak in the knees. I slid myself into the truck, Spencer following closely after me. Once she was in her seat, she paused for a moment before placing the key in the ignition. She revved the truck to life, and we took off towards the Hastings home. Short conversations sprouted along the way.

"I'm glad Aria and Ezra got their happy ending." I started, and then I regretted bringing that up almost immediately. "They were meant for each other. It's all finally over, we all can be happy." Her response had truth to it, but also a hidden meaning. I didn't touch that subject here, at least, not now. At her yard, we walked to the barn without words. Her yard was wild with green life, as if to celebrate. She unlocked the front door to the barn, entering and letting me in with a kind smile. A small relieved breath left her lips and she threw her white coach bag onto the couch. "Hey, you can just um, make yourself comfortable while I change Toby."

"Okay."

She began to walk towards her room.

"Hey Spencer?"  
A pause.

"Yeah?" She turned and looked at me, before I took a deep inhale to speak. "Look… I know things are weird for us right now,"-

She interrupted with a plead, "Toby, no please,"-

"I just want to tell you that I'm here for you. You don't have to hide the weight on your shoulders from me. I know you've had to do that before…"

She didn't want to talk about it. And by "it" I meant Charlette, Mary, the game… her twin sister. She always did this when circumstances became too overbearing, I knew she was strong and independent, one of the things I always loved about her, but I knew this was not something we could avoid. "Toby, can we not discuss this right now? It's Aria and Ezra's day." I stayed silent, and I couldn't fight her on that. "I have to change." She left the room, her dark heels clicking as if a rhythm to her own uneasy heartbeat. Sitting on the couch, I cracked my knuckles slowly. When were we going to talk about it? She basically fled home after AD was arrested. I respected her space, but when I had tried to call her that night, she lied to me about her state. I can always tell when she's lying, even if it's over the phone…

 _"_ _Spencer? I tried calling you all night, can we talk?"_

 _"_ _Toby, I appreciate you calling me but… I'll be alright, okay? I'm just really tired, I need sleep." Her voice cracked into a hoarse and sickly flow._

 _"_ _Well, let me come over, I promise I'll let you sleep…"_

 _"_ _I really don't think that's the best idea for us right now."_

 _I felt cut off there. 'For us'? Was she hinting that she didn't want… us? After I had realized that Spencer was my Spencer at the house I built, ruined by AD, she had looked at me with those eyes as if she felt it too. As if she felt like we were finally going to make it out okay. As if we were leaving… together. But once AD was taken away, she didn't embrace me, and that look in her eyes faded like the instant the sun disappears for nighttime. Her friends engulfed her with tears and hugs and I stood there in mainly shock but also relief. The most overwhelming emotion was my loss in my heart. Please turn around and let me hold you, Spencer Hastings. Look at me, say something… And tonight, she still was keeping me in the dark._

 _"_ _Okay Spence…" I wanted to say more, but I knew she was stubborn even in her most venerable state. "When can I see you?"_

 _"_ _The wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world, but, toby, I really should go. Thank you… for calling, and for… you know at the house"-_

 _"_ _Yeah, of course. Call me if you need anything… please."_

 _"_ _Goodnight Toby."_

The bedroom door clicked open and Spencer entered in a red and black floral dress, her hair half up, half down into loose curls. The only change in dress I had was that I had removed my suit. I was left in my pale blue dress shirt and black dress pants secured by a leather belt. "You look amazing." I confessed, and she did a small curtsy. "Why thank you. We should get going, they probably will start wondering where we are." I stood up and we went back the way we came. I did not expect any conversation on the drive to the after-party at Radley.

We walked into Radley together, as together as we could be without… being together. As soon as she stepped into the dim-romantically lit room, she was embraced by Aria and her friends. "Congrats Aria, really, you guys deserve everything." Aria's eyes lit up at Spencer's words, and she hugged her again. "Thank you, Spencer. You do too."

The moment I truly remember from that night wasn't meeting the many guests or the tears from speeches given. It was when the middle of the room became empty with slowly, one by one, hands connecting to dance in pairs after Mr. and Mrs. Fitz and the parents got a chance to dance. One song ended, and another began; a slow song that reminded me of every other one. This song was different though because I grabbed her hand in the busy crowd, and she didn't fight me. "May I have this dance?" I asked with charisma. Candle lights lit her up her face, fireflies dancing in her eyes. Her white teeth gleamed with her smile. "We shall."

Spencer weaved us through and we got into the dance group. Slowly, I let her hand slip into mine, my other hand grazing over her waist, holding her close. A quite electric guitar, a rhythm to our hearts floated as a yielding male voice sang…

 _"_ _I am not the only traveler_

 _Who has not repaid his debt_

 _I've been searching for a trail to follow again_

 _Take me back to the night we met_

 _And then I can tell myself_

 _What the hell I'm supposed to do_

 _And then I can tell myself_

 _Not to ride along with you_

 _I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you_

 _Take me back to the night we met…"_

The lyrics were not only calming, they were also haunting. A reflection of my mere feelings in that speck of time were now sparked and I couldn't keep myself from loving her as we danced. I felt her every breath as her chest expanded and deflated slow. I felt the strong grip on my hand as her own fought to never leave mine. Her soft hair drifted along my cheek with every step. I could feel her friends' eyes on us, but at the same time the only feeling that mattered was the one I had here, with her. She let her eyes close for a moment in the ocean of the song, her head rested onto my shoulder. Her familiar and soothing vanilla perfume rushed into me, a scent I never grew tired of.

"I had almost forgotten your smell." I whispered to her. She let a small quiet response into my shoulder, the sound which meant she was at ease. We rocked and swayed like the waves creating their path in the ocean, her dress flowing like the leaves of a tree dancing in the breath of wind. Having her here, in my arms, it finally felt like I had everything and anything. My Spencer, my girl… I love you. Why can't I just tell her that now? As we drift into our moment in this dance room, we should be confessing what we can before the song ends we will be forced to break apart eventually once this whole after-party is over. My worry was halted by her soft honey voice.

"Toby?"

"Yeah Spence?"

She broke away from me and looked deeply into my eyes. She was really seeing me this time. Music turned into the air I breathed and time stopped waiting for her to speak again. "I really like being here, with you." In the instant words left her tongue and were in the air, her eyes became glossy. With those tears in her eyes now, I felt my only response was to pull her into a hug now, as we still swayed. "I love being with you Spencer. Always have."

The song slowed and broke off into a different song, one that had not matched the flow of the one before.

But I didn't want to let her go.


End file.
